Rules
Setting up the Game First thing you need to do is set up your deck. A deck has no minimum/maximum size requirement, but it may be useful to have a deck around 30-50 cards. All cards are marked with a "Depth Counter". You are allowed to stack your deck, but the card must be at least as far into your deck as your depth counter states. I.E., if a card has a depth counter of 12, it must be at least 12 cards into your deck. When all players are ready, then it's time to move on. Your First Turn All players draw 5 cards before their turn begins. Then the players decide who will go first by whichever method they agree on. After the first player has been declard, their turn begins, and they draw a card. From here until the end of the game, if a card says "this battlefield", and is not a battlefield, it means in the battlefield it is in. Draw Phase The draw phase is the first phase of the turn. The player draws one card during this phase, unless a card states otherwise. Then the player recieves one "Summon Point", unless otherwise stated on a card, or they are already at 10. Then the Effect Phase begins. Effect Phase During the Effect phase, a player is not required to do anything unless otherwise stated on a card. A player may only do anything if a card says to. Otherwise, move on to the Movement or Placement Phase. Movement/Placement Phase During this phase, the player may play new cards onto the battlefield, move cards already on the field to a new battlefield, or level a card up to a higher level character. First, playing new cards: *A player will most likely start this phase by playing a battlefield card. By doing so, they ensure a playing zone where they can summon a character. *Playing a new character card requires Summon Points. The number of Summon Points required to summon a card is the level of the card minus one. So a level 3 character requires 2 Summon Points. A level 1 character may be played without any summon points. A card may also only be played in the battlefield of the type it is. For instance, an Air card can only be played in an Air battlefield. *Playing an equipment card requires a character to be on the battlefield. All equipment when played will automatically equip to a character card you control of your choosing. When the character equipped with it dies, so does the equipment. *Playing an effect card also requires a Character card. Once the effect of the effect card has resolved, it is sent to the graveyard. Then moving cards: *Moving cards is a simple as declaring where you want to move it to, then doing so. Finally, leveling up a card: *Leveling up a card is relatively simple. A squad can always level to a squad or hero, and a common can always level to a common or unique. However, unless otherwise stated, a Hero can only ever level to a hero, and an unique card can only ever level into a unique. *To level a card, you must have a card that matches battlefield of the card you want to level to, and matches race as well (unless otherwise stated). For instance, Science can only level to Science, and Human can only level to Human, unless otherwise stated on the card. *You may level to a card higher than one level, however you must pay Summon Points equal to the difference in levels minus one. For instance, you have a level 2 that you want to turn into a level 4. You must pay one summon point in order to level without a level 3, unless otherwise stated. *More about level or summoning will be posted at the bottom. When you are done playing cards in this phase, and all effects that activate in this phase have resolved, move on to the next phase. Battle Phase The battle phase is the key phase in the game. There are many steps to this phase. #Declare a battlefield that will be conducting battle. #Declare a character that will be fighting. Each character can only battle once each battle phase. #Declare a character that it will be fighting. You may declare an attack on a character any number of times during a battle phase. #The player attacking rolls a number of d20s equal to the attacking card's Max Attack divided by twenty and rounded up to the next whole number. For instance, if a card has a Max Attack of 31, the player must roll 2, or the same one twice. Every multiple of 20 is a new roll. The combined number that appears on the die is how much damage they do. If that number is smaller than the minimum attack, they will do the minimum attack instead. #The player defending does the same thing for max defense instead. If the number is smaller than the minimum defense, they defend with the minimum defense instead. #If the attack number is lower than the defense number, or is equal to the defense number, the battle is over, return to step one. If, however, the attack is higher than the defense, subtract the defense from the attack, then subtract that from the minimum defense of the character. If that number reaches 0, the character is destroy and placed in the graveyard. If not, that number remains at the new number until the end of the turn, unless otherwise stated on a card. When this step is complete, return to step one. If a player decides for any reason not to attack with the rest (or any) of his cards, or all of his cards have attacked, this phase is over. Move on to the defensive phase. Defensive Phase The defensive phase is a phase for effects only. Certain cards may activate their effects in this phase, but only if they declare. For instance, if a card with Healer will activate during this phase, recovering the health of another card. Then move on to the end phase. End Phase This is a self-explanatory phase. Some effects will activate during this phase. Then the next player's turn will begin. Winning the Game A game is only won when a player's cards have all been played, and that player cannot continue on, or if a player "Conquers" all seven of the battlefields. In order to "Conquer" all of the battlefields, a player must have at least one character in all battlefields, and the other player(s) have no characters in any battlefields. Summoning and Leveling A player expends Summon points when they summon a card higher than level 1, or levels a card higher than 1 level, unless otherwise stated on a card. If a card is "Leveled", then that card is removed from the game, and the card it leveled to is placed in the same battlefield, and all possible (if only some are possible, the player may pick which ones to use) equipment are placed on the new card. Some cards cannot be placed on your field if you control another card of the same "Character Name" type. For instance, Akalaklaooto and Klaooto cannot both be on the field, because they are both "Klaooto" type.